This invention relates generally to measuring devices and, more particularly, to a triangular shaped architectural ruler that is configured for easy viewing, improved grouping of scales, and improved font and color of scales.
Traditional triangular architectural rulers have the following characteristics:
VIEW: Traditional triangular architectural rules are designed to be viewed as in FIG. 4a of the accompanying drawings such that the scale being viewed is the scale that is the furthest away from the person viewing the scale. If lines are drawn with this ruler, they are drawn using the side of the ruler furthest from the person viewing.
SCALE ARRANGEMENT: The scales are arranged so that similar scales are on one side of the ruler. So the ⅛″, ¼″, ½″, and 1″ scales are on one of the triangular sides, the 3/32″, 3/16″, and 16″ scales are on another one of the triangular sides, and the ⅜″, ¾″, 1½″, and 3″ scales are on the final triangular side.
SCALE COLOR: The color of the scales is typically black, with each of the triangular sides' mid section being colored, or with each of the three triangular sides being the same color.
SCALE FONT: The font size of each of the scales is typically the same for each scale.
Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the present devices and proposals do not provide a measuring device that is easy to view or that provides distinguishing characteristics that improve efficiency, user-friendly use, and minimize errors.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a measuring device that provides a comfortable view angle as well as configurations and indicia that promote efficiency, user-friendliness, and error reduction. Further, it would be desirable to have a measuring device in which strips of scaled indicia may be inserted or removed as desired.